guilderafandomcom-20200215-history
Noct A'la Dungeon
Background The Noct A'la Dungeon is one of many in Guildera but was only recently rediscovered. The Lady Narphalem, funded a archaeological dig into the breach of the dungeon, which opened the entrance with help from a Firbolg of Guildtown. The land the Noct A'la Dungeon is in is controlled by Lady Narfalem and after the recent destruction of Censaria and her estate, she has now dedicated all of her own funding and time to turning this land into her own stronghold. The Dungeon is said to be home to the Mad Mage Noct A'la, a wild inventor of all manner of crazy and interesting magical implements, such as a painted picture of the viewer, looking at the painting. Many of his magical creations are questioned whether they all serve a useful purpose or not, but most agree that he must have been very powerful. Currently The Dungeon is under control by Lady Narfalem and has progressed from a hole in the ground with a camp above to a small stronghold with walls and buildings in the making. One day it could even look like a town possibly. The Breach Currently the breach contains a general store, is heavily guarded by Censarian Guard and Narfalem's own hires. There are a wide variety of people who now stay at the breach, either assisting in the digs research, profiting off of aspiring adventurers, or even looking for refuge from the fallout of Censaria. The First Floor The first floor has been explored and cleared. Once was full of walking armour with ill intent, it is now empty halls under heavy research by archaeologists to find anything Noct might have left behind to hint at how he created magical items or where he might have kept research. The everlasting torches and candles that previously lit the halls have since gone out, and the archaeologists have discovered by now that Noct must have had some obsession with adventurers. They have learned that only adventurers may clear a floor, but once they have others may enter, but some of the sustaining magic is lost. Certain items have been retrieved by the research teams and are being looked into so as to recreate them. Other than this though, the first floor is now quite barren, and the teams await adventurers to clear the next floor. Important People of The Dungeon Lady Alice Narfalem (Narfy) Lead archaeologist of the dig and primary supporter financially. Little is known of her personal fortune, but it is clear she must be significantly wealthy still after the fall of Censaria, as she is still funding the dig. She is a short human woman with dyed purple hair, and commonly wears simple dig gear with light leather armour for protection. When adventurers of Guildtown first met her she was hosting a Gala at her now destroyed estate, and the adventurers saved her and her guests from attacking bandits, and despite her personal feelings towards some of them, she still appreciated their abilities and holds Guildtown in good standing. Lord Abernathy Lord Abernathy is secondary supporter of the dig and seems to have his own personal interest in the dungeon. He is a rather tall half-elf with slick black hair. He originally tried to buy the land of the dungeon from Narfalem to no avail, simply he claims he believed he could have handled funding the dig for her and claim simply items of his own personal research. Narfalem kept the land and said she would give him free reign to research what he wants as long as it does not interfere with her own research. Aalto Wundarkindus Aalto is the wizard for the Breach's research and is the expert on magical items and artifacts. He has been their spearhead into revealing magically hidden information Noct may have left behind. He lacks a great deal of spell knowledge in his own right, but he is fluent in almost all of the languages of Guildera and beyond. He is a short human, who appears young with scraggly brown hair, and blue eyes with gold flecks amongst them. Herald Herald the Animated Armour who now takes up residence in Guildtown in the Church, was originally found by adventurers in the first floor of the dungeon. He suffered some mistreatment from some of the members of Guildtown but ensures there are no hard feelings as they did free him from a nearly 300 year imprisonment in a single small room. Herald apparently has knowledge of the dungeon and has offered help to those who seek to venture in again, he says he will offer information as he is able the gleam it from his mangled memory. He is now a citizen of Guildtown and whilst he cannot wield a weapon to save his life, is more than happy to help any place in town in need of help. He claims he is willing to learn any skill if people can teach him and front the cost as he has no money. Category:Points of Interest